


Headache Pills

by Sk8rboiisiconic



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Sad Stuart "2D" Pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8rboiisiconic/pseuds/Sk8rboiisiconic
Summary: how 2D wrote sleeping powder and the months following it
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Headache Pills

it had been a quiet night, like any other at the spirit house. The band had finished recording not too long ago and had home from a long day of mixing the tracks to be released this up-coming april. In fact, ten hours in the studio in just one day, so it wasn't anything unsurprising when they all went off to their own thing that night. All disappearing into the dark house's hallways to their rooms, just down the hallway from each other's. 

What no one expected was for loud dance music coming from 2D's room. It wasn't exactly like the man was ever very quiet, but it was two in the morning, and they were trying to get the rest or whatever it was they did. 

Noodle was the first to notice, walking out to get a midnight snack before heading off to bed again. When she did, closing her door behind her, it wasn't long until she her the drum beats and heavy synth coming from 2D's room, his right across from her's. She pressed her ear to it, faintly hearing him hum things, while playing or listening to something she hadn't ever heard. She was tempted to knock but stayed focused on her food, heading down the stairs, no longer so worried about being loud.

Murdoc was next, the never sleeping vampire he was, was still thoroughly pissed at the music. Banging on the door with his fist was louder than the music had been. Eventually from down stairs, noodle heard the music stop and the door open, Murdoc was yelling, but didn't seem to escalate anymore than that. Soon she heard the door slam, and Murdoc stomping down the stairs. He grabbed a beer, only giving Noodle a grunt before heading upstairs again, slamming his door. "Great" she mumbled.

It didn't take long after Noodle had finally been able to get comfy for it to start again. The music, this time it sounded deeper and heavier, darker. It sounded nice. Even though Noodle could contain her anger well before, especially with the person she called her older brother, but, that didn't mean she wasn't angry, or it hadn't exploded before that she felt like she could surpass it anymore. Tonight may have been one of those nights, they had all worked long and hard, and now, they needed rest to be able to do it again the next day. 2D never got that, he slept the most out of all of them, but mostly through naps and times passed out, never during the night like a normal human. So she threw her sheets off her and went to the door. To her surprise, Russel and Murdoc were both already there, their ears pressed to the door. "What's going on?" She asked, the music louder outside her room. Neither responded, so she too stuck her head to the door. Inside, that drum sample was still going, the music sounded much more together than before, and this time she could hear 2D much more clearly. "Gone, with the self of the day gone, I was gone, gone...gone" He sang, using the higher voice he used on tracks like ghost train, but barely used in songs anymore. He suddenly stopped singing, distracted by something else before mumbling something along the lines of. "I get dropped...I take my pills...in the mode...I live in a cage" and other random things. This was rare, 2D used to write songs with Murdoc, for the first album that was, and then never really did it again, just a few songs here and there. And certainly none of them had ever heard or seen him do this, it was different, very different, but in a way Noodle couldn't place, and neither could her band-mates. His voice came back, singing, the gone parts over and over, like a trance. "She gave me sleeping powder" he interrupted himself, his voice lower than usual, much more calm too, his accent not nearly as pronounced as normal, it was all strange. "I was gone...gone, gone, gone" he added. Suddenly back to singing, repeating he was 'gone' forever until the build up climaxed and his voice let out a scream, the three of them instantly moved away from the door in shock and fear. Looking to each other for answers and questions, none of them spoke out loud however. it hadn't been until at least four that 2D stopped, the three of them long since going back to the beds, and just trying to sleep through it. 

It didn't happen again, and they were all freaked out but not enough to mention anything to 2D. Eventually it came and went, their album came out and they got the press response and fan's too. Most seemed to hate it, not all, and Noodle held on to that. And almost another went by before they ever got to find out what exactly 2D had been doing. He stumbled down the stairs(as usual)he smiled widely at three of them at the island in the kitchen. "Morning Toochie!" "Morning 'D" Murdoc didn't bother. He gave them both big smiles, made peppermint tea, left and didn't come back for a while and soon they all got ready for a day before leaving for tour. 

It wasn't until nearly twelve that 2D showed again. Annoyed just like that day many months ago, they were all trying to sleep when 2D excitedly dragged them into his horror of a room to show them something. He was bouncing with both anxiety and excitement, he was frantic, that was the only way to explain how he was. They were all surprised, taken back, when 2D turned on his computer, playing a track from his computer. Noodle managed to read "Sleeping" something before he turned it away from them. Curling his fingers out of fear while they patiently listened to the song. "Okay last time, this is drugs(the sound of food sizzling) this is your brain on drugs, any questions?" And then it started. 

When they all came round after what felt like an acid trip of melancholy and pure color, they all were shooked up, that was the song they had all heard a while ago. Now, completed, and it seemed 2D had done it entirely by himself. They were taken back, even Murdoc. But didn't take long before he was asking 'Faceache' as he called him, how he did this, who he thought he was, making a song behind their backs. 2D shuddered, the excitement drained from him and his face pale. It didn't take long before he was crying and Russel dragged Murdoc away, yelling at him in his own room. Noodle comforted 2D, sharing how much she absolutely loved the song. As he talked about the song, avoiding talking about himself and how he felt. So they talked about the song, how he wanted to do it on tour and hoped he could prove he was more than a pretty voice to Murdoc. His speech turned bitter, only momentarily however. 

As she left him for the night, still hearing Murdoc and Russel yell at each other. She thought about the song, and how she was going to fight Murdoc for it, for it to be a single and on tour. As she listened to it once back through the flash drive 'D had given her, she realized how personal it was, and how it was the one true look she had into his brain. Looking back she wondered how she had missed that

Early june it was released, without Murdoc knowing, but everyone was against him at this point. It got they most positive feedback they could imagine which definitely helped after the last album. And so they did it, every single night on tour from the rest of the tour from that point onwards. 

It still gave them chills, putting them in a similar trance from the first time the heard it. Each of them got different looks at 2D from it, views of what he did and how he acted, seemed to be more sad than they had intentionally realized. Well, for Russel and Noodle at least, Murdoc and 2D hated each other but nonetheless knew each other like no one else existed. They couldn't tell what changed, but Murdoc definitely grew from hearing it, something about it clicked with all of them

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far thank you so so so much!! I'd like to say that soon I am going to be doing a series short one shots having the wild and crazy times they must have while recording songs and such so please check that out if it's out my the time your reading this! Xx


End file.
